The present invention relates to a fence made of foaming agent, and particularly to a fence made of foaming agent which is more safe and difficult to break.
Referring to FIG. 8, a prior wooden fence 8 is illustrated. The fence 8 has tip bottom ends (not shown), thereby, the fence can be inserted into ground.
However, since the fence 8 is generally installed outdoors, it is possible that the fence is collided and falls down by children so as to hurt somebody. Moreover, in general, the top of the fence has tip ends and thus a great danger is formed.
Moreover, when the fence 8 falls down, the bottom 82 of the fence 8 will press soil so that the holes for being inserted by the fence becomes large. Thereby, the fence 8 becomes loose and thus is not stable. Moreover, the wooden made fence 8 is easy to break and the portions generating from a breaking fence 8 has some tip portions which is harmful to people.
Moreover, in general, the fence is made of wooden material so as to have a dull shape and color. Furthermore, the wooden fence is located outdoors, it is easy to erode due to rain or wind or because of being bitten by insects and thus the lifetime of the fence is shortened.
In general, nails and screws are necessary in installing wooden fence or iron wires are used to connect adjacent wooden strips, while it is possible that these materials are rusted in a wet environment or because of being used for a longer time. For updating these wooden stripes, it is necessary to pull it out of soil, but this operation needs to move the soil away for inserting a new one. However, this operation is not convenient.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a fence made of foaming agent, wherein since the fence has a predetermined softness, the tip portion will not hurt anyone so as to increase the safety of the fence. Therefore, the safety of the fence is increased.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fence made of foaming agent, wherein since the fence of the present invention is easily inserted into the seat. The seat is inserted on the ground. Therefore, when the fence to be updated, it is only necessary to pull the fence from the seat, and then another fence is inserted without needing to move the soil. When the fence is inserted, fences of different outlooks can be inserted into different fences.